yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Buttermilkkie/Headcanons!
Hi! I am Milk, And this is my Rainbow Seven headcanons. Enjoy ^ ^ ^ Yui Rio Yui Rio enjoys to tease people, like she did when she stole Mei's glasses. She is very sarcastic, and she enjoys to laugh at other people when they are hurt instead of helping them. Very brave, will face delinquets when she needs to. She can be a total jerk at times, shoving, pushing, etc. She likes to sleep in and is nearly always late. She always had a crush on Yuna Hina, but she is oblivous to her feeings. She is sadistic, and very bratty. But deep down, she's a nice girl who cares about her friends. Yuna Hina Yuna Hina likes to gossip, but is very shy. She is the first one in the group that always spills out a juicy story. Yuna is not good at socializing that well, so what she says can be awkward and lewd, for example: "Mei: Yuna! I got splashed with water! Yuna: Quick! Take your clothes off!" She is not good at making friends with other people, and is extremely shy when it comes to it. She herself does not have a crush on anyone, and is happy in her own bubble. Koharu Hinata Koharu Hinata is the most childish and immature of the group. She is disgusted by "adult things" and deep down she still believes that cooties are real. She is energetic and can come up with the most stupid ideas. She likes to play games like Hide and Seek, and enjoys to feed her friends at lunchtime. Half of her room consists of Hello Kitty merchandise and she adores tsundere animes Mei Mio Mei Mio is awkward and nerdy. She likes to arrive to class a few minutes earlier to study, and she always gets the best grades. Mei is the only one who likes to play Koharu's games, and is somewhat shy. She is the girl who always trips in the hallway with arms filled with books. As Yuna helps her up, Yui is shrieking with laughter. Oh well, Mei can't even see two feet infront of her without her glasses! Saki Miyu Saki Miyu is a music lover! She loves to listen to all kinds of music, and is very friendly. She is very kind to new students, and always tries to keep things positive. If she witnessed a murder, she will be so traumatized that she would consider begging her parents to stay home, or move to another school. But she likes her friends so much she wouldn't even consider it for a full minute! Kokona Haruka Kokona Haruka is paranoid and secretive. She is nervous about all the time. She usually likes to spend her time alone, but she grew to not want to be alone at all! She would only be comforted if she and her friends had a sleepover or some sort. She has all kinds of secrets, and she would tell them eventually. Musume Ronshaku Musume Ronshaku is the girl that nobody likes. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts